naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
Daddles
Daddles Summary Daddles is the most popular bear in all of Perfection Island. Daddles kicks off the plot by not inviting Naughty Bear to his birthday party, due to Naughty's mischievous nature. However, when Naughty tries to make amends by bringing him a present, the other bears laugh at him. Naughty, scorned for the last time, snaps, marking the beginning of his killing spree. Naughty Bear eventually tracks Daddles down at the Disco and kills him, along with the party guests. Personality/Traits Little is known of Daddles, other than his appearance and bullying of Naughty. Daddles is a lime-green colored bear, and wears a party hat. He appears to be not very nice, as he bullied Naughty to the point of Insanity. Daddles often orders other bears to attack Naughty, and sometimes barricades the doors. He is also as cheerful as can be and every day feels like his birthday. He seems to be found mostly around the disco or around the turntable, maybe hinting that his occupation is to be a DJ. When Daddles is provoked, he will run away and try to get help or barricade entrances against Naughty. He will fight back, but he is also easy to drive insane. Appearances Episode 1 Daddles is the primary target of Episode 1. It is his birthday and several of the other bears have been invited, with the exception of Naughty Bear. After Naughty is mocked by Chubby and Giggles, he snaps, going on a killing spree and finally hunting down and murdering Daddles. There is a special Ironic Kill trophy/achievement that can be earned by killing him with the disco's turntable. Episode 4 He also makes an appearance in Episode 4, where he is invited to a cooking lesson by Nibbles. It should also be noted that he is one of the few bears in the episode not to be a Zombear nor an Army Bear. Episode 7 He also appears at the end of Episode 7, and saws off the horn of Naughty dressed in a Naughticorn costume in a special cutscene once you beat all the challenges. In Episode 7, he is mind-controlled by aliens. After the aliens are defeated by Naughty Bear, he, along with the other bears, pretend to be Naughty's friend an d then Daddles shoves a cake in Naughty's face. Naughty promptly destroys them with a rocket-launcher. Another apparition is at the dream cutscene at the end of mission 7-4, where he saws off the Naughticorn's horn only to flee away in terror when he seems to realize what he has done. Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise Daddles is one of the many bears that goes to Paradise Island, invited by Cuddles. Naughty, of course, is not invited, sparking him to follow them and go on another killing spree. Wellness Centre Daddles is being treated at the wellness centre by Dr. Docteur to help him feel better about his treatment of Naughty. The narrator encourages Naughty Bear to confront Daddles while wearing no costume, like a real bear would do. Naughty uses a bear trap to trap Daddles and then breaks his neck, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Colored Bears Category:Boss Bears Category:Villains Category:Defluffed